In the end
by Sakudragon
Summary: Summery: “If you could, would you change anything?” Sakura asked. “Nope, we were going to die someday, might as well go down for a reason.” Naruto answered.


It was dark out, one of those nights where it just screams ' don't go out it's dangerous!'. But no one listened to it, they couldn't, it was already an all out battle from midday. Bloody bodies were strewn on the ground everywhere on the blood-covered battlefield. Nothing could have stopped this, it was to come weather people tried to stop it or not. War was something people loved too much, and war was what they got. Most likely nobody was going to come out the winner. But, hell, they were going to go down trying.

Two people where standing on top of a hill, watching all of the blood shed happen as the sky bleed different colors from the smoke and the flames licking the sky above. They knew nothing could be done to stop this horrendous act of war. They had to witness just about everyone they loved die. So why are they just standing there, watching it all happen instead of trying to help down there? Simple, they where waiting to make the perfect move against the enemy. They knew that it couldn't be stopped as they watched the people and friends they knew died for the village they had vowed to protect since becoming genin at the tender age of twelve. It's not that they didn't care, fuck no. They where just not going to let their deaths go in vane. They where going to take down everyone with them. No one was going to make it out of the battle anyway; everyone knew that from the start. But they had that small hope that they could win; each side thought the same thing; each side knew they were wrong.

"Do you think we'll make out as the winner of this?"

"Nope, but we'll make sure they don't either."

"Real nice, way to keep that happy face up."

"I'm going to die, don't need to anymore."

"You almost make it sound like a good thing."

"Maybe it is. It gets tiring after awhile, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe. I guess you're right."

"If you could, would you change anything?"

"Nope, we were going to die someday, might as well go down for a reason. You?"

"I'd like to say yes, but sadly no. Crap, well, you got anything to say before we make our stupid move?"

"Yeah, you better back me up out there."

"Me? Oh, no, you'll be the one backing me up, honey."

"Ha, if you say so."

"I do. Now, let's go."

They had a trick up their sleeve, something that would kill everyone including themselves. By the time they reached the bottom there were only four people left. No way were they going to let them live.

"Well, look who we have here. I guess we forgot you two. Where were you? Hiding? While everyone down here died."

"You know you're going to die here too, right?" The guy of the two asked, sneering at the one who had questioned them on their whereabouts.

"Ha, yeah right! You two where to scared to come down and play with us before, why the change of heart?" Kisame of the Akatsuki asked the two teenagers.

"None of your businesses." The girl of the two snapped at the man who resembled a shark in more ways then one.

"Enough with the chit chat lets just kill them." Hidan of the Akatsuki stated, glaring at the two Konoha ninja.

"Yeah, yeah, so impatient." Kisame waved his hand at the man at his side.

While everyone was talking, the girl was building up chakra in her hands, getting ready to form the right hand signs that would take awhile to make, but when done would end it all.

"You do realize you're going to die here… right?" Kisame asked, feeling quite confident that he would be able to get rid of the two remaining Konoha ninja.

"Of course…But so are you." The boy said, a smirk finding its way on his slightly tanned features.

"Ha ha, you Konoha people are funny. Thinking you can fucking kill us." Hidan sneered.

"We don't think, we know.." The girl sneered right back at the silver haired Akatsuki.

"Smart mouth little Bitch, aren't you?" Hindan asked, throwing a glare at the late Tsunade's famed apprentice.

"Dumb ass little one, aren't you?" She bit out, throwing an equal heated glare at Hidan.

"Bitch." Hindan snapped, unable to come up with another retort to throw at the kunoichi.

"Why, thank you." She sang, batting her eyelashes at the Akatsuki who had called her that degrading name.

"I can't wait to see you begging a my feet for your life, bitch." Hindan barked.

"Well, I hope you can, because you'll be waiting a long time to see that. So, in the meantime, go fuck yourself." She said

"That's some big words you're saying there." Kisame commented.

"We should stop playing games and get this over with." The boy mentioned to his female partner.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm ready when you are." The girl said, falling into a fighting stance.

"Just say the word." He said to his teammate, falling into a fighting stance as well.

They looked at each other, conveying a silent message between them, and then charged ahead.

"You know the plan!?" He called to the kunoichi at his side as they rushed at the two Akatsuki.

"No, I just thought I'd go running blindly at the enemy. And then say 'no, wait, wait, just give me a second to remember what I was going to do to kill you, please?'" She replied sarcastically to her male counterpart.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." he shot, throwing a glance at Sakura.

"And you don't have to be so stupid." She mentioned, returning her partner's look.

"Just shut up, I want to get down with this." He said.

"I'm trying to do that now, if you would help me." She said while holding out her hand for him to take.

Meanwhile Deidara of the Akatsuki was watching them with a little amusement sparkling in his uncovered blue eye.

"Deidara, stop wasting our time by just watching them. They have something up their sleeve so we need to be careful. Even if their just Konoha ninjas." Kisame said.

"Yeah, yeah. I already know all this! And I'm doing my job. So just wait, will you?" Deidara said, rolling his eyes, exasperated.

"I'm going to kill these little Bitches." Hidan said.

"Be quit." Sasori of the Akatsuki commanded. "Get ready to fight. They're coming, if you haven't noticed."

"We noticed." Kisame commented dryly, falling into fighting stances.

"I thought I killed you!" Sakura yelled as she charged at the puppet master and his blonde haired partner.

"You did in our last encounter." Sasori admitted. "But this time my grandmother isn't here to assist you in this fight so I'll easily dispose of you."

Sakura smirked. "None of us or coming out of this fight alive. Didn't Naruto and I already mention that? Naruto!"

"What is it, Sakura-Chan?"

She gave him a determined look and said in a tone that held an air of finality to it, "It's time. If we don't do it now then we'll have no other chance."

"Alright." Naruto activated his Sage mode and formed his hands into hand signs at what seemed at lightning speed.

Sakura formed hand signs as well at the same speed Naruto had.

"Kagero Ninpo: Utakata!"

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!"

The four firefly like wings that had formed on Sakura's back due to her justu shot out an enormous amount of chakra, leaving her in a near death state as well as almost killing the Akatsuki when they were consumed by the raw power of her chakra.

Naruto's rasenshuriken is what did it, the power that came from the chakra destroyed their nervous system and ripped their flesh right of their body, instantly killing the four Akatsuki but not harming Naruto and Sakura.

They dropped to the ground, utterly exhausted. "We…didn't…die…" Sakura huffed, mint green colored eyes wide as they lay amongst the rubble and dead bodies that littered the blood stained ground.

"I-I know…" Naruto muttered, adrenaline and shock running ramped through his system.

"I calculated it…we…we were supposed to die with them…"

"Maybe we weren't supposed to die."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sakura murmured angrily.

"Maybe we are supposed to rebuild Konoha."

_

_

_

**My second one shot is finally up. Thanks to the help of (Soulless Light) I could of never does it with out her. And if you haven't read her stories yet, then you should 'Cause she's Awesome. And as, And I hope will help me edit my stories. Thanx for reading…Please review. ^_^**


End file.
